


A New Arrival

by CharlieNitram



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Decepticons - Freeform, Dragonformers au, M/M, Soundwave - Freeform, Starscream - Freeform, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, megatron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieNitram/pseuds/CharlieNitram
Summary: Please tell me if there is anything missed spelled or bad grammar! And I dedicated the seires to Soursoppi on Tumblr for thier Commission they did for me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there is anything missed spelled or bad grammar! And I dedicated the seires to Soursoppi on Tumblr for thier Commission they did for me!

It was quite. Not a sound or cherp for the trees. Just the wind blowing around and the trees moving a bit from it. Then again it nice to have the sun and the heat that it gave to warm up the rock rhino creature. He laid there relaxing before he had to go on his daily hunt. He wouldn't be content until he was warmed up and ready just in case the smaller creatures would attack him. 

After a few hours he finally got up and started to sniff the air around him trying to find the right anmial he wanted. Living in the forest though only had a few limited animals that he would really feast on. As he found a sent he started to follow it. He growled a bit as he tried to stay quiet with his foot steps. He didn't want to attract any of the other creatures that lived here. 

He sniffed the air again, he was close to the animal he was tracking. Once he made a turn he saw the animal. it was a bear and he grinned a bit digging his claws to the ground. he lowered himself down almost as if he was going to crawl. He was finally close enough that he lifted himself up bringing his sharp claws over his head. The bear however heard a crack of a twig and looked behind him roaring but the Rhino had already clawed him sending the bear flying hitting a tree. 

The bear groaned and the side of his face was bleeding and he tried to get up but then got pierced by his horn. He backed up and smirked.

"Didn't even have a chance against me."

He roared loudly claiming this victory. Once done he picked up his prized and looked around. He could smell something that was strange and new. It smelled like a fire but he didn't see anything burning near him. His curiosity got to him and he started to follow the sent as he had his food resting on his back. He looked around more and heard yelling, humans. He started to walk fast finding himself near a cliff he looked around then down seeing some of the humans with weapons. They looked like swords and Spears from afar. 

His yellow eyes directed him to the creature being attacked. he watched him bucking and kicking at them making a horse like sounds. He observed what he looked like, the bright red and mixed with some of the white. His mane almost looking like fire glowing bight and his tail glowing as well. He also saw a yellow looking necklace thing around his neck which he found weird, but saw some deep injury's to his front right leg. He growled dropping his prize, no Hunter was going to kill a creature on his turf. 

He roared and started to charge down the cliff having his horn pointing down. The Rhino growled has he jumped in the air and landed on sold ground making the area around him rumble.

"You humans need to leave.. or this is going to be your last day..." 

The beast spoke in a harsh tone and the humans looked at him, some were terrified but the others veiwed thier opitions the yelled in thier languaged and ran.

The Rhino smirked and sculfed whatching them leave.

"Looks like they knew not to mess with me."

He looked over and saw the Unicorn type creature fall and panting leaning on his side near the rocks.

"Hey you ok there? That looks pretty bad."

"Wow I haven't noticed... it's like Humans weren't attacking me or anything..."

"er.. yeah your right sorry by the way I'm Breakdown and you are definitely not from around here."

"Again another obvious answer, Breakdown..."

The creature growled in anger shaking his head. He finally stood up and looked at him.

"Now that you drove them away what do you want? you want to challenge me next?..."

Breakdown looked at him confused and shook his head. This thing didn't understand what he was doing. "No I came to save you. Here let me carry you back to my tunnel. I know what you need to heal up."

"I don't need some Rock head Rhino to carry me.. I can walk fine and I don't need help.."

Breakdown watched him limping and walking past him. He then watched him almost fall over but Breakdown was there to catch him and he side. 

"Come on look at you. You're too weak to be walking around. just let me help you."

He heard a growl but then it disappeared seeing him look down and nodding. Breakdown then laid down and let him climb up. Once he knew he was comfortable he got up and started to walk.

"So what's your name? and what are you? if you don't mind me asking."

He heard a sigh and looked down at Breakdown.

"My name's Knock Out.. and I'm a Kirin."

Breakdown smiled a bit and nodded.

"Well nice to meet you Knock Out. and welcome to the forest. Good thing you were on my turf or else you would have been killed by them. These humans aren't so nice to us. Well now me."

Knock Out tilted his head. "You are the only left?"

Breakdown sighed softly and nodded Remembering what happened to his kind.

"I'm sorry to hear that.. I'm kinda the only type for my kind too."

He looked up at him. "So there are more like you?"

"Yes and no. There are more Kirin but I'm the only Fire one of my kind."

Breakdown nodded listening to Knock Out.

"But that just means I have no competition to try to be the flashiest one here." Knock Out smirked as he licked his wound a bit, but Breakdown rolled his eyes. he never really cared about that stuff. He knew that he wasn't the greatest looking Rhino since he was alone but he didn't say anything to Knock Out.

~-~

They finally made it back to Breakdown's home. It wasn't much but it looked ok for Knock Outs standerds. Breakdown leaned down and let the Kirin off and watched him lay down his hooves tucked in and he kept licking his wounded.

"Stop that I'll be right back." Breakdown then went around the corner leaving Knock Out to look around. he noticed that there were bones laying around in different spots and it was a bit of a mess. Ge didn't understand why he agreed to come here, but he was new to this area and he didn't want to be left there knowing that humans were around.

He then heard loud footsteps coming he looked up and saw Breakdown carrying some stuff. His head tilted and Breakdown sat in front of him. Breakdown then started to combine things and smiled a bit. He then placed it on Knock Outs leg. 

"There. Leave it on and you'll be good as new. I'm not the best at healing up wounds but I know some things." 

"I can you used some berries and sap. you did fine."

Breakdown nodded and looked outside. he saw that the sky was getting darker and heard a yawn from Knock Out.

"You should rest up. I'll take watch for the night." He stood up and started to walk out. Knock Out only watched him but rested his head down sighing softly closing his eyes. This was going to be a whole new experience for him and he kinda felt like this wasn't going to be the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a bit! I want to try and update Thursdays or Fridays! And please comment if there is any spelling or bad grammar! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The night was pretty much quiet. Nothing happened around Breakdowns tunnel other than a few animal that were smaller then him running around but he paid no mind. He let out a long huff laying on the ground having his front legs crossed. He did go back for his food that he left behind but also did a walk around his area to be sure there were no Hunters in site. Once that was done he was back at the entrance of his tunnel. 

He placed his meat down and looked inside to see how his guest was doing. He saw how still the Kirin was sleeping. His flaming mane a bit dimmed and so was his tail. He watched how slow his breathing was and it seemed normal and no signs of stress. It was weird for Breakdown to see a Kirin, well just the fact that he's never seen one in his life, but he did kinda like how Knock Out looked. He shook his head and laid back down but not nexted to him and started to tear at his food but tried to stay quiet, even though he was starving.

Breakdown had a slight purr of satisfaction from his meal and looked outside seeing the sun about to rise. He stood up again and quietly walked over looking around to see if there was anything out here, but sadly there wasn't having him sit down and look up. The changing colors mixed in with the clouds was almost peaceful. It had him think a lot though at times, like how things would be like if he wasn't the last one left or where his life would go now because of it. Of course though this only made him shake his head. He shouldn't be dwelling on the past but it was very hard not too. His left ear twitched as he heard a noise from the left of him making his yellow eyes turn in that directions. He saw the bush move causing him to glare as it took a bit for whatever it was to emerge.

He then saw a squirrel jump out holding a nut. he smiled and shook his head.

"I see that your back again. You have something different this time?"

The small creature nodded and held it up to him, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Here you can crack it on my horn, again. I should be charging you for this haha."

He slowly leaned down and laid his head on the ground. The creature smiled and went over to him banging the small looking walnut on his horn. It took a couple of times but finally it cracked opened and the squirrel smiled happily opening it up. Breakdown arised and looked down at his small friend as he ate his nut.

"You are a strange beast.."

Breakdowns ears perked up and he turned his head facing the entrance of his home seeing the Kirin limping over a bit looking at him.

"K-Knock Out you shouldn't be up and walking you still need to heal."

Breakdown was a bit surprised but Knock Out laughed walking and sitting next to him.

"Relax big boy. I know what I need and I'll take care of myself. I can also see that you have a soft side for these smaller creatures."

Knock Out looked down at the squirrel but didn't turn his head to look at it. The squirrel shook a bit and ran over hiding between Breakdowns front legs. It cause Breakdown to look down then at Knock Out.

"He comes every once and awhile and asks me to use my body to open things. I see it as a nice gesture and he really is my only friend."

"Friend.. who needs those look at us. We are on top here. We don't need some smaller creature to think we are weak and good hearted."

Knock Out growled a bit stomping his right hoof down, but Breakdown growled louder.

"Now listen here. This is my territory, and you will respect any of the little ones that live here, and since you can't go anywhere on that damn injured leg of yours, you will listen to me."

Knock Out looked at him and gave a small side smirk.

"Now look who grow a back bone."

Breakdown shook his head and grumbled.

"Maybe today you can follow me and I'll show you how it works here.."

Knock Out looked at him but only rolled his eyes a bit. He didn't really care how it worked here, all he wanted to do was get out of here and move on. This place didn't suit him very well and it wasn't going well with his fur either. He felt gross and just wanted to be clean. Breakdown stood up and started to walk.

"Come we'll start on a patrol. See if anything is out of place."

Knock Out watched him walk away then and he slowly stood up himself following. He was a bit slower than what he's used too but it wasn't his fault. He then saw the Rhino walk a bit fast and he tried to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up! if you want me to follow you, you need to slow down for me! I'm not running on this injured leg."

Knock Out saw Breakdowns ears perk up again and he turned his head back looking at him stopping.

"Sorry but that's just my normal pace. I'll go slower for you. If you need a break just lean on me."

Knock Out winced a bit from the pain but was finally next to him and they both started to look around.

~-~

They walked for a good long while. Breakdown was showing him some of his favorite areas and caught some of Knock Outs expressions here and there seeing how amazed he was. As they kept going they finally made it to a lake. The lake however had a huge Waterfall with endless water coming down and the water clear as day. 

Breakdown smiled and sighed.

"And this here is my little secret spot. None of the other animals know about this spot."

Knock out looked at him then back at the water.

"Would it be alright to go in?"

Breakdown tilted his head a bit confused.

"Uh.. yeah but wouldn't the flames on your body burn out?"

Knock Out turned his head and gave him a weird look but laughed.

"Hahaha my flames? What are you talking about?"

Breakdown looked at him more confused then before.

"Haha these 'Flames' you see are actually hairs. They are just so light that they look like flames to you."

Knock Out then smirks a bit as some of his sharp teeth showed to Breakdown. He then took his made bandage and started to walk into the water. He felt the cold hit him and it took him a bit to get used to it. As soon as he was deep enough he winced a bit feeling his gash sting. As the stinging started to fade he finally relaxed and let out a soft purring sound. Breakdown sat and watched him not wanting to disturb his bathing time. Knock Out took note of it and smiled a bit.

"Are you going to sit there watching me like I'm your prisoner? Or you joining me?"

"Um.. I'll just stay here I took a bath earlier when I was out on night watch."

Knock Out shook his head and let his body submerge under the water. It felt so nice on his fur to let it water take the dirt away. He looked back at Breakdown and saw him having his arms crossed and his head laying on top of them. This gave Knock Out a great idea since the Rock Rhino was being all smart with him this whole day. He swam over to him quietly as if his horn was a shark fin since it was the only thing that could be seen. Once he was close he lifted his head up.

"Breaky I found something for you."

He said with a soft voice. That caused Breakdown to perk his right ear up and open one of his bright yellow eyes. Once Knock out got his attention he scooped up water in his mouth and spitted it out on his face. Breakdown on the other hand got surprised and sat up quickly shaking his head.

"What was that for!"

The Rhino growled as he wiped his face looking at the laughing Kirin.

"That's for having a stick up your ass haha."

It made Breakdown growl more and get walked away into the woods. Knock Out watched him but scuffled.

"Jeez he can't take a joke too? What a calf.."

He turned around and started to swim outward again letting his head go under and then up shaking the water off. In the distance though he started to hear loud stomps coming his way. He ignored it thinking that Breakdown was just walking around patrolling or something. Boy was he wrong. Breakdown had another idea. He was running towards Knock Out and let out a large rawr as he leaned into the lake almost right behind Knock Out. 

Knock Out was then swept away by the large splash and was shaking a bit as he heard laughter arise. Breakdown looked at him smirking a bit but smiled still laughing.

"Gottcha back now haha. Don't underestimate me haha."

Knock Out watched him still surprised as he watched Breakdown getting out of the water, shaking to dry himself off. Breakdown really didn't have fur on him to be honest. It was really like he was made out of rocks, and Knock Out took notice of the bright yellow crystals that glowed on his hips. How come he didn't see those before?

"Hey are you done bathing? I just noticed you haven't eaten yet and it's been hours." 

Knock Out got out and shook his body a bit to let to extra water loose. Once done he was dripping here and there and looked at him.

"I guess I could go for something to eat."

Breakdown nodded and thought to himself.

"I have some of that left over bear back at the tunnel. You can have some of that if you want."

"That should suffice me quite well thank you."

Breakdown nodded and smiled a bit as he started to walk leading the way and Knock Out followed him.

As the two walked way, a tall man stood out from the bushes watching them. He had scars on top of his nose and on the side of his left temple of his head. he sat there quietly as on of his men was getting antsy.

"Why not strike now leader? One of them is injured and we can take the big one down no problem."

"No. We wait. We need to First figure out that Rhinos pattern of patrol and sleeping patterns. We need to set traps as well to capture him but that will happen in the near future. Let us just wait and watch."

His men nodded and stood still until thier leader walked back into the forest to the camp they had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay!!! I was busy and a lot of things came up! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be a lot of things here and there but I promise it will all come together soon!

They walked for a long while. Well Breakdown walked as Knock Out laid on his back since his leg started to hurt again. Even though Knock Out was for some reason being more dramatic about it then usual. Going up hill was the worse part though since he was carrying him, but thank Primus that he had claws to dig into the ground to actually have traction to pull himself and his guest up the hill. 

As soon as they were close to his home he heard a couple of rattling close by. Breakdowns ears perked up and he looked around. He didn't see anything near him but when he looked back he saw Knock Out sleeping softly on him which gave him a small smile seeing that he was at peace and not hurting. That's when he heard more rattling and this time hissing.

"So.. You are carrying a load again Breakdown... How typical.."

Breakdown heard the voice it was so familiar that he finally looked down and saw a familiar but annoying snake. Well there was more of him so it looked like he was some type of Hydra. 

"Starscream why are you here.. on my terf?.."

They laughed in unison and looked at him.

"We are here to check up on you. Isn't quite obvious?"

"Well and to also tell you that your late on your offering for our master."

They started to separate all of them going around him each one on every part of his sides but one in front of him.

"I'll have is offering soon. You know him as much as I do Starscream that he is picky on what he wants."

The one in front of him laughed. Breakdown stared at him as one of the snakes slithered up a bit on to him looking at Knock Out he slithered up close to his face seeing if he was breathing or anything really. As his tongue slithered out Knock Out opened one eye and the snake squeaked and fell off of Breakdown causing him to go back to the front and all the other ones joined him. Breakdown was a bit mad that they woke him up but Knock Out looked around yawning.

"Breakdown why did we stop... are we back?.."

"No just go back to sleep.. we'll be there shortly.."

Knock Out extend his neck a bit looking down at the snakes seeing them rattle thier tails at the same time. He knew this wasn't the best time to ask questions so he laid his head down nuzzling into his back and falling asleep. Breakdown wanted to be sure he was asleep before he looked at Starscream and growled a bit but that only made him smirk.

"So, you have a new friend? Or is that the offering?"

"He is not an offering.."

Breakdown wanted to yell at him but he didn't want to wake Knock Out up again.

"Oh so a new playmate? How cute for someone like you Breakdown. Maybe he'll join our pack then."

This only angered him more but he knew he couldn't do anything without his master knowing what happened.

"He'll get what he needs.. But he's not getting my guest.."

And with that Breakdown started walking past Starscream hearing him rattle his tail and bit but he didn't care. All that was on his mind is that now his guest was being threatened. Also that he might have to explain to Knock Out what's going on.

This started to hurt his head a bit, he didn't like how he had to offer something that was his to make sure he wasn't going to come here and ruin the forest. What really got to him was that Starscream would even say that Knock Out should join. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't let that happen at all. He hoped that once Knock Out healed more he would leave. 

They finally made it and Breakdown looked around just to be sure and then walked in. 

"Knock Out we are here. It's time to wake up."

Knock Out slowly lifted his head and looked around. He looked really worn out but he slowly got off of him. Breakdown was laying down so Knock Out didn't have to go down far to get off of him. He limped over to his spot and laided down curling up. Breakdown sat there watching him. Was he going to go back to sleep?

"Once I woke up from that Hydra looking thing I was listening to everything."

Breakdown frozed looking at him feeling the terror of having to explain everything.

"What did that thing mean by joining the pack?"

"For one, you aren't joining any pack. Especially this one.. It's not a good pack to join in. Since we all have to offer something to someone much much stronger than us.. He is a creature you don't want to mess with at all Knock Out."

Breakdown didn't look at him. He didn't want to show how scared he was of this creature. Breakdown knew what he could do at first hand. Knock Out on the other hand stokd up and went to sit down next to Breakdown looking at him.

"I'm going on a hunch and thinking he was the cause of your speices almost dying."

Breakdown shook his head.

"It was my fault... I didn't give an offering of what he wanted so he stopped protecting us.. and that let the humans have a chance to attack and killing us.."

Knock Out was a bit shocked about what he said but growled a bit standing in front of him.

"Now you listen here. It wasn't your fault. This "Master" of yours is a coward. He should have held up his end of the bargain and still protected you and your family. It's not your fault that you were spared. You tried, and he can't see that then maybe you should leave."

Breakdown stood up and looked at him dead in the eyes. His yellow ones meeting his red ones.

"Knock Out you have no idea what you are talking about. There is an order here. That Hydra was his second in command. If I do anything to defy his Master's orders this place will be burned to the ground."

"Then let me help you. It's the least I can do."

"No. If you help me it will make life worse for you. It's better if you just heal up and you can leave then."

Breakdown the started to walk to the entrance of the cave. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Knock Out. Nothing at all. This wasn't Knock Outs situation, this was Breakdowns and he didn't want to look any weaker then he did in front of Starscream. He needed to show that he can do this with out help like he has for so long.

Knock Out on the other hand felt a bit hurt from what the Rhino said. he watched him walk out knowing that his pride was going to be hurt if he helped him. Then again though this angered Knock Out too. All he wanted to do was help him and repay him for how kind he was to take care of him. Maybe he can do that tomorrow and sneak out to find them some food and show Breakdown that he wasn't this fragile creature he made himself out to be. Knock Out nodded to himself and went back to his spot and laid down but before he was going to sleep he took one last look at Breakdown seeing him all glum like.

"You better get in here before you get sick. Then I would have to take care of you.."

Breakdown had a slight blush on his face but didn't turn to look at him but he did sigh.

"Fine I'm coming."

~-~

As Starscream slithered back to the mountains he made it back to the home of his master. He was a smiling mess, excited to tell him everything that just happened. As he slithered he saw him sleeping and Starscream rolled his eyes.

"My Lord... I have news."

He heard a mumble and opened one eye completely red growling.

"What is it now Starscream... Can't you see I'm sleeping.."

He then growled closing his eyes again trying to sleep.

"It's about Breakdown, and his new playmate."

He lifted his head looking at Starscream.

"A new mate you say? What does he look like?"

Starscream smiled.

"He looks like a Kirin but one I have never seen before."

"Hmm interesting. Then keep a close eye on him. you and Soundwave will watch them. This will make things interesting. Also be sure that no human gets near them. I sense something major is going to happen soon and we can't loose our soon to be new ally if we can take them down and rule this world. Now leave me. I need to sleep"

Starscream bowed then.

"Yes my Lord sleep well I will brief Soundwave later then."

Starscream turned and left hissing softly.

"I don't need his help, but I can't disobey him. So I might as well tell Soundwave in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

The sun began to finally arise. Knockout could hear the early birds chirping and that's what woke him up. He let out a small yawn and stood up looking around seeing Breakdown laying basically flat on the ground. His legs spread and snoring loudly. this Gave Knockout the chance to quickly and quietly leave to look for food.

He slowly walked and started looking around.

"Hmm where to start. There's got to be something that's easy to hunt down."

He kept walking and looking around. he knew a bear would be hard to find but then again he did see a lot of deer. Maybe that would be a good advantage on his part. At least the male ones and he was going to kill the biggest one in the heard.

It took him a while but he finally found one. This buck was with a few doe and fawns but he new exactly how to separate them. Knockout got down and low but not to low to hurt his legs more and walked quietly towards the buck. he noticed him grazing a bit far so this was a perfect opportunity to separate him from everyone else. His horn glowed red and he quickly ran in a circle around the buck causing a fire to follow Knockout and trapping it.

Knockout smirked seeing his work knowing he still got it and saw the buck desperately trying to escape but Knockout's flames we're way to hot for this ones escape. Knockout slowly walked into the circle and growled seeing the buck looking at him. 

"Prepare for death..."

Knockout said angrily and started to charge pointing his horn at the buck the thing was the buck lowered his head defending himself and tossing Knockout to the side. This made him grunt and roll on the ground. he stood up though and charged again having the red flames come out of his horn and hitting the bucks leg burning him and having him fall to his side. This was the perfect opportunity and he wasn't going to give it up. With that he pierced into it. The buck made a loud noise but it slowly quieted down and so did the flames around them die out. 

This made Knockout smile. 

"Haha! Take that Breakdown! I can handle myself!"

He shouted loudly and picked up the deer with his mouth. He started to drag it back to the cave thinking to himself how great it was to finally show someone that he can help out. Then again he shouldn't tell Breakdown that there was a burn spot in a shape of a circle there now or he was going to get yelled at big time for how careless he could have been. He shrugged it off and kept walking though.

He knew he was close but he had to stop and take a small brake, his leg was hurting bad and he was a bit drained. Now he couldn't wait to eat something. Knockout looked around and smiled seeing some berries that looked so delicious. He stood up and started to eat them smiling at how wonderful they tasted.

"Oh man.. these are so good! I should show Breakdown this spot and he would love these." 

He smiled thinking how Bright Breakdowns yellow eyes would get from tasting these. He knew Breakdown would eat them all up and not leave any for Knockout but he knew it would be really cute to see that. 

Knockout started blushing them shaking his head. He really couldn't believe he was thinking of things like this. He just met Breakdown about 3-4 days ago? Then again though Breakdown was nice to take care of him and help him.. and he was a strong beast that could carry him around which he liked a lot. Knockout shook his head again now his face was as red as his coat and he mumbled.

"Snap out of it Knockout! He just wants you to heal up and leave remember?.. but.. then again I shouldn't leave him like this.. he is on his own after all.."

This made him sigh and he turned around picking the deer up and walking again. This was going to be a long day.. and he hoped not to do anything stupid about this new found feeling he had towards his new friend if he was aloud to call him that at this point.

As he saw the cave he finally smiled and quickly pulled his winnings up. As he got to the entrance he smirked.

"Breakdown wake up! I have-"

Once he looked in he saw that Breakdown wasn't there. He walked in and sniffed the cave a bit.

"Where did he go? I wasn't out for that long."

He raised a brow and started to hear yelling.

"Knockout! Knockout where are you!"

Oh boy... this was not going to go well with Breakdown at all..

Knockout then walked out and pulled the deer in so nothing would steal it and walked out looking around. He noticed trees moving and laughed softly. This big guy was really worried about him how sweet. He then started to trot over to where Breakdown was and following the angry rawrs and hearing trees falling. 

"Knockout!"

"Breakdown stop yelling or you'll attract something bigger then you."

Breakdown looked behind him panting finally seeing Knockout. Knockout smiled a bit and walked forward but looked around amazed at the damage Breakdown caused.

"Jeez big boy if I knew how much destruction you would have caused I would have-"

Before he could finish Breakdown was running towards him and pushed him down making him wince again.

"Hey what was that for!"

"Don't ever do that that to me! I thought you got tooken away! or you left!"

Breakdown growled but noticed a small blush that crept up on Knockout's cheeks and it was bigger shown on Breakdowns. Knockout anylzed Breakdown and gave a small smirk.

"Aww the big fella can't stand to loose me~ does that mean you'll let me help you find an offering?~"

Breakdown blushed more but growled moving to the side and looking away.

"No this doesn't change my mind on that.."

"Oh what a shame. I guess the breakfast I got for us will be all mine then."

Knockout then rolled off his back on to his hooves and pouted, but saw Breakdown looking at him and walked up beside him.

"How did you manage to get us breakfast on your injury?"

This made Knockout smirk more and start walking back to the cave.

"I just thought why not since you helped me out. I can be nice you know."

With that he walked more but his face was as red as ever from what Breakdown just did but this wasn't going to stop him at all. Breakdown on the other hand was a blushing mess. someone other then him getting food? this was unheard of by him. he was used to getting his own food. He could feel his heart pounding faster and faster thinking about this. This Kirin was not a weakling at all.

"Hurry up! Or your going to get the burned parts!"

Hear Knockout's voice he snapped out of it and ran to catch up. This was going to be a whole new change for Breakdown now, but in all honesty he is willing to accept this change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the wait haha been busy with work and conversations but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment if there was and grammar mistakes or spelling errors! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
